Three for One
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Minto wants Kenji, an Alien, to play her Boyfriend, to make a certain person jealous! But she feels attracted by Kenji! Sry for bad Summary! Nya!
1. Chap 1 : An likeable Alien for Minto?

_**Three for one**_

_**Chap 1 : An likeable Alien for Minto?**_

_**Lie : I'm baaaaaack! Pi-Pi-kachu! Nya!**_

_**Jas : And this time I came with her, so there will be no problem!**_

_**Lie : Hai, Jas-san! So, you can begin to read! Enjoy! Nya!**_

"Minto-san! Shirogane calls you!" Lettuce called Minto. Minto sighed. "Uh, what does he want now?" She ran into the kitchen. "What do you want now?" She asked. Shirogane and an greenhaired Alien looked at her. Minto's mouth opened. "Kisshu?" The Alien smiled. "Nope. I'm Kenji. But if you like this Kisshu, I'll be your Kisshu." Minto inspected him. Kenji looked similar to Kisshu on the first sight, but he was wearing a blue and grey outfit, which looked exactly like Kisshu's. And he had blue eyes. She now finds him somehow likeable. "Hi, I'm Minto Aizawa. I'm really glad to know you." Minto greeted him with an elegant curtsy. Kenji looked confused, but then he greeted back. "So, Minto, Kenji has a job to do here and he has no place to stay, so ..." Shirogane was interrupted by Minto : "...so he stays with me!" and she pulled Kenji out from the Café. Lettuce came down.

"Oh, Shirogane-kun!" She lowered her head quickly, so he couldn't see her blush. Shirogane laughed. "Huh?" Lettuce looked up, amazed.

"I think, Minto has go head over heels for this Kenji! I always thought, I would never experience this moment!" But Lettuce looked serious. "Minto-san can hide her feelings very good. I don't believe, that she would hug or pull a boy out of the Café, so everyone can see, that she likes him. There must be another reason for her react."

Shirogane looked at Lettuce amazed. "Really? But which reason could it be?" He asked. Lettuce snapped her fingers. "That's it! Minto-san tries to make another person jealous! But who is that person?"

"A-Aizawa-san! Where are we going?" Kenji asked. Minto smiled. "I want you to do me a flavour!" He stopped. "What kind of flavour?" He asked. Minto blushed slightly. "Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?" He paralyzed. "W-what?" Minto blushed deeper. "P-pretend to be my boyfriend?" "Why should I do that?" He asked cold-blooded. "P-Please! I beg of you!" Kenji saw a tear escaping Minto's eyes. He sighed. "Okay, I'll do it!" Minto looked at him, unbelieveably. Then her eyes grew bigger and she smiled.

_**Lie : So end of Chap 1 Minna!**_

_**Jas : Let's meet in the next Chap! Bye Bye!**_

_**Lie : Plz Review! Nya!**_


	2. Chap 2 : Zakuro intervenes

_**Three for one**_

_**Chap 2 : Zakuro intervenes**_

_**Lie : And here I am, with the third Chappie!**_

_**Jas : And I'm here too... Ehm, Lie?**_

_**Lie : Hai?**_

_**Jas : Min is here too!**_

_**Lie : WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LET HER COME?!**_

_**Jas : Well, I tried to stop her, but she somehow dodged me!**_

_**Lie : Like, you guys and girls can read the chap, while we're searching for Min! Nya! Enjoy!**_

"Shirogane, I have to leave earlier today." Zakuro threw back her hair swinging. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" Shirogane ran into the kitchen. Zakuro went out of the Café.

"Aizawa-san! Can you show me, how to play this thing?" Kenji tapped on Minto's Piano. "First : It's a Piano! Second : Yes, I can!" Minto sat on the Piano stool and started playing 'Rolling Girl'. Kenji watched it amazed. "Could you teach me how to play it?" He asked. "Errrr... Let me think!" Minto thought. "Okay!" She aggreed. Kenji smiled happily. "So sit next to me!" Minto ordered. Kenji sat next to her. Minto took his hand and tried to play the Piano with his fingers. But the way they were sitting was very uncomfortable. "Wait, Aizawa-san, I'll help you!" Kenji lifted her and sat her on his lap. "HEY!" "But, Aizawa-san, this way it's more comfortable! You have to accept it!" Minto didn't accept it, but her body did. She sat her butt between Kenji's legs and sighed. The she took his hand and started playing Piano with his fingers. Kenji learned it quickly and Minto was really happy. A warm feeling flowed through her body and gave her cold heart warmth. This feeling was so new for her. Kenji looked at her and smiled. She blushed. 'Eh? Why am I blushing? It's not like I'm in love with Kenji, right?'

Zakuro was heading towards Minto's house, burning with anger. She knew what Minto was up to. 'How can she even think of such a dirty thing? Oh, just you wait, Miss Aizawa!'

Meanwhile, Minto was cooking up some tea. "KENJI!" She called Kenji. "What?" He asked. "Which kind of tea do you want?" Minto held up two tea packets. Kenji readed the titles of them and laughed. "Why do you laugh?" Minto asked perplexed. "Mint tea and Peppermint tea? What's the difference?" He laughed even louder. Minto blushed and pouted. Kenji stopped laughing and looked at her wide eyed. This was the first time he saw Minto pout. She looked kinda... cute? She was now no more like a combative Girl. She was more like an angel. Minto turned and ran up to her room, only to fall on her bed and cry.

'Shit! What should I do? I have to accept it, I'm now slowly falling for Kenji!'


	3. Chap 3 : Does she really love him?

_**Three for one**_

_**Chap 3 : Does she really love him?**_

_**Lie : I'm baaaack! Chappie 3 is ready! And Mom maked Apple pie for me!**_

_**Ryo : Eh? Why apple? Oh, yeah, your Item is an Apple!**_

_**Lie : Yup! And what's the problem with it? Nya? * Looks at Ryo mad***_

_**Ryo : *sweatdrop* No, nothing at all! *waves with his hands***_

_**Lie : Hmpf! That's good! Nya! *raises her nose up into the air***_

_**Ryo : *to the readers, murmuring* Man, when she freaks out, no one wants to be near to her!**_

_**Lie : *buring with anger* I heard that!**_

_**Ryo : Shit! *louder* Lie, honey, how about another Apple pie?**_

_**Lie : *forgetting she was mad* YEAH! Lie gets another apple pie! Nya! Wait, why are you so nice to me? *looks at Ryo sceptical***_

_**Ryo : Man, my Plan's ruined! All cover! Hurry!**_

_**Lie : ? *tilts her head to the right side and stares at Ryo innocently***_

_**Ryo : *hides so Lie can't see he blush* *thinks* Oh man, she's so damn cute! *dies of cuteness***_

_**Lie : Ryo! What happend?**_

_'Riiiiing! Riiiiing!' _The door bell ringed and Minto hurried down to open the door. "Oneesama?" _Batsh!_ She became a slap on the face.

"Wh-what?"

Lettuce was washing the windows, when her door bell ringed. "C-coming!" She opened the door and blushed, when she saw Shirogane standing there. "Hi Lettuce, um, is it okay, if I stay here for a while? We've got visitors and one of them needs my labor..." Shirogane went in and three aliens followed him. One had purple hair, the other one had green hair and the little one had brown hair (you can guess three times who they are! ^.^).

"Ichigo-chan!" Ringo jumped on Ichigo's lap. "Ah, Ringo!" Ichigo smiled and patted Ringo's head. Ringo raised her head. "Ichigo-chan, where's Ao-Oniisama?" She asked. Ichigo blushed. "He went to get me something to drink." She said. "Oh, I want something to drink too!" Ringo pouted. Ichigo chuckled. "You can drink with me!" Ringo looked at Ichigo and hugged her. "Eh?" "Ichigo-chan, you're so kind to me! Even though I often hurted you!" She hugged Ichigo tighter. Ichigo hugged back. "Oh, come on, Ringo, you really weren't soooo bad! Nya!" she said softly. Ringo looked up to her. "Don't lie! I was worse! I always hurted you! And that without a reason!" She waved her hands while talking and hit ichigo accidentally in her face. "Ouch!" Ichigo narrowed her eyes in pain. "See! I'm really bad!" Ringo cried. Ichigo hugged her, ignoring the pain.

"Taru-Taru! You're back! Na no da!" Pudding, who was helping Lettuce to cook, squeaked happily, when she saw Taruto. Taruto blushed. Kisshu grinned. "Well, Kisshu, don't you want to go to search for your Kotori-chan?" Shirogane asked with a wide grin. Kisshu blushed and teleported. "Why Kotori-chan?" Lettuce asked, while tilting her head to the side. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Kisshu was all the time talking about how he would greet Minto!" Shirogane answered. "Eh? Is Kisshu-oniichan falling for Minto-oneechan?" Pudding asked while stirring the pot. "Yup, I think so...Or he is trying to make Ichigo jealous!" Pai said.

"Oniisama?" Minto stared at Zakuro, who just slapped her. "Aren't you ashamed? What do you think you're doing?!" Zakuro yelled. "Minto-san, where's my tea?" Kenji hugged Minto, not noticing Zakuro. "So, you are Kenji, right?" Zakuro asked. "Yup! Minto-san, my tea!" Kenji pouted. "Wait a second, okay? I'll be back soon!" Minto pulled Zakuro out. "Oniisama, I respect you, but what you did is unforgiveable!" Minto growled and ran back into her house, closing the door. Zakuro growled and ran towards the door, ready to break it. Then she saw Kenji smiling and talking with Minto. She looked at them. Minto was blushing and trying to hide her face, while Kenji smiled all the time. Suddenly Minto hugged him. Zakuro gasped. Then she smiled. 'So, Minto really loves him... So it's not for show!'

_**Lie : So, that's it! I hope you liked it! Nya! Plz Review! *tries to wake Ryo up***_


	4. Chap 4 : Too many unexpected things!

_**Three for one**_

_**Chap 4 : Too many unexpected things!**_

_**Lie : So, Chappie 4 is ready! Nya! And I read the story yesterday, and found out that this story is some kinda weird... Maybe I'll re-write this... nya... But this is the first story I've written! Nya! I wrote the first chappies 4 years ago, also when I was 10... I just posted it, Nya... I admit, I'm a BIG Kinto fan, but plz don't be mad at me! *lookes at the readers with big fearful kitten eyes* Nya!**_

_**Ryo : Lie, why are you a Kinto fan?**_

_**Lie : I don't know, I just thought that they would be the perfect couple! Both have similar characters! Nya! And Minto is my 2nd fav Mew Mew, right after Pudding! **_

_**Ryo : Aha... So let's read the chappie!**_

_**Lie : Enjoy!**_

Kenji was paralyzed. Minto suddenly hugged him, and was still hugging him. She pressed her body closer to his and sighed. Suddenly Minto's room door swung open and Kisshu stormed downstairs. "Kotori-chan, I teleported to your room, but you weren't th-" Kisshu stopped when he saw Minto hugging an alien, who looked similar to him. "K-Kotori-chan?" He stammered. Minto parted herself from Kenji and looked at Kisshu, shocked. Kisshu looked at her, hurt in his eyes. Minto looked away. "Kotori-chan, I finally had gone over Ichigo and you-" Kisshu got interrupted by her. "I'm sorry Kisshu... But I really love Kenji..." She said. Kenji's eyes grew big. "Y-You love me?"

"Taru-Taru! Pudding brought you candy! Na no da!" Pudding yelled, after she came back to Lettuce' house with a bottle full with candy. "Coming!" Taruto teleported behind Pudding and tapped her shoulders. When she turned around, he teleported infront of her. Pudding turned around and saw Taruto. She screamed and the candy bottle fell down. The lid went off and the candies rolled under the table. "Oh no! Why did Taru-Taru scare Pudding, na no da!" Pudding crawled under the table and began to collect the candies. "Wait, I'll help you!" Taruto also crawled under the table and helped Pudding. Suddenly their hands touched. Taruto blushed. Pudding, however, didn't notice and continued collecting the candies. After they collected all of them, Pudding groaned and got up. "Uh, my back hurts! Taru-Taru, can you rub this gel on my back? Pretty please! Na no da!" She asked and lifted her t-shirt. "WAAAAAA!" Taruto covered his eyes. "Huh? Taru-Taru? What's wrong? Na no da?" Pudding asked. "Y-You just lifted your t-shirt!" He yelled. "And what's so bad, na no da? Pudding is wearing a vest under her t-shirt!" She tilted her head to the side. Taruto blushed. 'I'm really a pervert!' "So, now, Pudding will run upstairs and wrap herself in a towel, so Taru-Taru can rub the gel on her back! Na no da!" Pudding ran upstairs. Taruto stood in the kitchen, paralyzed. 'Pudding? Wrapped in a towel? T-That's-That's-That's-'

"KAWAIIIII!" He yelled. Pudding's room door opened and her head looked out. "What's kawaiiiii, na no da?" "N-Nothing!"

"Oh, hi, Pai!" Zakuro nodded friendly towards Pai, who was floating next to her window. "Don't you want to come in?" Pai smiled. "Of course I want to." She opened the window and Pai floated inside. "Nice apartment." He said, after inspecting her apartment. "Glad you liked it." Zakuro smiled. And then they started to talk. Zakuro smiled. She really liked him, but she was afraid to let him close to her. What, if he is already in love with Lettuce? That could be! After all he is really kind to her! But Lettuce loves Shirogane. Does Pai know that?

"Kotori-chan, what are you talking about? I thought you were free, so I-" Kisshu was almost begging. "I'm sorry, Kisshu, but I can't!" Minto waved her hand. "Um, Aizawa-san, that what you said earlier, was that your real thought?" Kenji asked. Minto looked at him and smiled. It was not a fake smile, it was real. Kenji felt his body getting warm. "Kotori-chan! Please! Don't do that to me!" Kisshu grabbed Minto's hand. He felt even more desperate than he felt when Ichigo rejected him. Minto looked at him. "Kisshu...Please understand me..." She whispered. "Understand you? Can't you understand me? I-I came all the way for you, and now you...just..." Kisshu's voice lowered and he began to cry. "Why does that happen to me? Why am I the one who's getting hurted? Why? First Ichigo and now you! Why?" He looked at her sadly. Minto was silent. Then she looked up and stared at Kisshu. "Kisshu, i told you that I'm sorry! Please stop crying and begging!" She yelled. Kenji grabbed her. She turned around and looked into his blue eyes. "Minto, you don't know who I really am! Do you want to know now?" He asked. Minto nodded. Kenji took a deep breath. "I'm Kisshu!" "Eh? What?"

"Pai, may I ask you something?" Zakuro asked politely. Pai nodded. What was she going to tell him? "Well, um, do you like Lettuce?" She asked. Pai twitched. "Eh?" "Do you like Lettuce?" Zakuro repeated. "What do you mean? I like her as a friend." He answered. Zakuro looked into his eyes. "Do you **love** her?" She asked. "What? No! She's just a good friend!" He said quickly. Why was she asking this? Zakuro Fujiwara is not that kind of girl who would ask something private like this! "Why are you asking that?" he asked. Zakuro smiled again. "Well, I wanted to find it out and warn you! You know, Lettuce has a crush on Shirogane." she answered, while sipping her tea. Pai nodded. "She's only a good friend to me." He repeated. "Then it's good!" Zakuro smiled again. Pai slightly blushed, but luckily Zakuro didn't notice.

"Ichigo, let's go to that café, okay?" Aoyama pushed Ichigo and Ringo to the café. They went inside and took a seat. "Ichigo-chan, I really like this café!" Ringo squeaked. Ichigo and Aoyama smiled. "How can I help you?" A gentle voice asked. Ringo turned around. "Gato?" She exclaimed. The greenhaired boy was wearing a butler suit and was looking very handsome. His eyes widened in surprise. "Ringo? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. "Ao-oniisama brought us here! Gato i didn't know, that you're doing jobs! That's soooo cool!" Ringo's eyes began to sparkle. Gato scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Ringo stared at him. 'W-What is this feeling? It's so warm and pure...' Ichigo and Aoyama noticed Ringo and nodded at eachother. Their plan worked!

_Flashback:_

_"So, Aoyama-kun, you think that Gato likes Ringo and she likes him?" Ichigo asked surprised. Aoyama nodded. "Gato really seems to like her, but they don't have time to meet eachother! I think, we should give them a chance!" Ichigo looked at her hands and nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"Ringo, I go to the toilet! Okay?" Ichigo vanished. Aoyama stood up too. "I'll go too!" Ringo sweatdropped. 'Great! Now I'm alone with Gato! What should I do now?' She asked herself. She peeked at him and saw a girl running towards him. "Gato-kun!" She yelled. She had brown long hair, which goes to her butt and was tied into a ponytail. "Ah, Riverana-san!" Gato smiled. Ringo felt a stab in her stomach. She identified it as

jealous. "Who's that girl?" Riverana pointed at Ringo. "Ah, that's a good friend of me!" Gato answered. Riverana looked at Ringo then at Gato. "Oh, yeah, Gato-kun, I wanted to ask you : Will you come on date with me?" She asked. Gato twitched. "Eh? Well,I'm-" He got interrupted by Ringo. "He's already going on a date with me!" "What? With you?"

_**Lie : So, was this Chappie long enough? Nya? *looks at Ryo***_

_**Ryo : For you yes. That was more than I expected! Good work, clodhopper!**_

_**Lie : Thank- WHAT?! CLODHOPPER?! NYA!**_

_**Ryo : Plz Review! *runs away quickly***_


End file.
